My FatherMy Dad
by Jaimee Black
Summary: Edward is ordered to execute a murderer, but what can he do if that murderer is his own daughter. Slight EdxEnvy, implied Mpreg, Character Death oneshot UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!


One shot, oddly enough brought upon while I was watching something that in no way reminds me of FMA.

I do not own any of the characters.

This is a slightly EdxEnvy, which means it mentions them, together.

Edward fought the odd sensation rising in his chest. It was possible that this girl in front of him wasn't her. It was possible that he hadn't been assigned to kill his own daughter. Edward could still remember the day that Envy had had told him he was pregnant, and he still regretted the day.

flashback+

_Envy smiled at Ed, "No, I'm serious. I am pregnant. It was something to do with my being a homunculus."_

_Ed glared, "Envy, if you wanted to break up, you should have just come out with it, not come up with this stupid lie."_

_Envy watched in disbelief as Edward walked away, his expression cold, unchecked tears running down his face._

_Nine months later, Envy appeared just one more time to Show Edward his daughter, fully convincing the alchemist of what had happened. Envy left, not even an hour later, and Ed hadn't seen either since._

End+

"What's the matter?" The girl in front of him snarled, "Can't do it? You know I've killed people…innocents…"

Ed steeled himself, slowly he clapped, the sound resonating in the execution grounds. His automail arm lengthened into a blade. He turned to the only remaining Officer that would come near him.

"Don't get involved in this Mustang, even if it looks like I'm loosing." He waited for the startled man to nod before turning back to the captive. He walked forward and easily slit the ropes from her hands and feet.

She rubbed them, watching him warily.

"Who was your father? Or Mother?" Ed asked, praying that he wouldn't get the answer he expected. It was impossible that his hopes would be realized, however. She looked too much like both of her parents.

Her Build was almost identical to Envy's, the outfit she wore unmistakably his. Her Eyes and Hair, her face, tied her to Edward.

The girl started laughing, a musical version of Envy's voice, "I never had a mother. I had a dad, and the other man that created me, that's all. But you know this, Father…You knew…"

Edward flipped his hair back, looking at the approaching rain clouds in the sky, "What happened to Envy?" he asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"Gone." Was her harsh reply, "He dug up his remains, drew the circle, paid off an alchemist to activate it. Then he killed himself. It's your fault, if you hadn't abandoned him…" She turned her head, not allowing tears to fall from her eyes.

Edward sighed, "Exactly like Hoenhiem. Right until the end." He muttered bitterly, He looked at his daughter, "What is your name?"

She smiled, an expression so cold it sent shivers up Ed's spine, "What is the feeling you get when you look at me, when you hear my dad's story? What is the feeling my dad had to live with for every moment for nine months, and then fifteen years afterwards while he raised me?"

Edward let his gaze meet hers, "Your name is Regret."

"Yes."

"Edward, you know what you must do what you've been ordered, you know that! She killed 75 people in Central alone and countless others on her way here!" Mustang yelled.

Ed looked hopelessly at Roy, "I can't…It's my fault…"

Regret laughed, a chilling sound, "Your fault?! Oh you have no idea, Father." She spat the word like a curse, "You have no idea."

Edward watched, soundlessly as she transmuted a spear from the earth and charged. He didn't move as she ran it through his chest. She looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry…" Ed whispered, looking at her with the saddest expression she had ever seen, "I did love Envy, with every part of my being. I love you; too…I wish…I had been there…" Regret pulled the spear back and caught him as he fell.

"Been there when?" She demanded.

"When Envy was pregnant…When you were born…When Envy died…Every moment I missed…" she watched as his eyes went dull, "Envy? Oh…I'm glad you waited for me…You did a great job…raising her…" then the Full Metal Alchemist smiled and died.

Regret looked hopelessly down at him; she glared at Roy, "Why doesn't this feel right?"

Roy mustang lifted his hand, his eyes cold, "You killed him and now-

At that moment it began to rain. Regret slowly lifted Ed's body and began walking away, leaving Roy looking extremely pissed behind.

She reached a large Manor, but ignored it. He walked around behind it to a small graveyard. Without even thinking she began to dig.

When Regret had dug six feet into the ground, she lowered Edward into it. She buried him, and looked over at the stone right next to the new grave.

**Envy**

**Dad**

She walked away and returned with a similar stone. She placed it on the freshly dug Earth and wrote something on it, the scratched it out and wrote something new. Slowly she got up and turned to the forest. She walked , and didn't look back.

**Edward Elric**

**Father**

**Dad**

"_There are dads, and then there are fathers. A Father is the man that provided one half of your genetic material. A Dad is someone you love, care for, and who cared for you" -Billy Dean Sund 1933-2007_

_The word she crossed out was Father_


End file.
